


Discovery

by trashedking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashedking/pseuds/trashedking
Summary: Waking up without her partner there is something CJ is used to, but hearing strange noises in the night coming from downstairs? She sure as hell didn't expect what was lurking down there to be discovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is my first finished piece in a Long Time, which is why its ocs  
> idk if anyones gonna read it anyways but here you go

The mixed sensation of heat loss and a low growl caused the girl to slowly open her eyes, groggily looking about the darkened space. The lonely feeling in the bed instantly woke her up once she got her bearings straight. She blindly groped around in the dark behind her. Surely she couldn’t just miss a huge man who was snuggled right up to her, right? But apparently she did. Twisting around in the sheets, kicking her feet about to try and get them uncaught from the now messed up covers, CJ finally came to the conclusion that her partner wasn’t in bed with her anymore.

“Where could he have gone…?” she questioned herself under her breath.

Pushing herself back to her other side and after a lengthy wrestle with herself to get an arm out, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table, going straight to the contacts to try to call him. He’s probably just out wandering outside, ugh, she thought to herself as the first ring went off, which was expected. What CJ didn’t expect was the buzzing to come from the other side of the bed. She stiffened her muscles at the sound, and she slowly turned towards the sound. Glancing at her phone to end the call, the buzzing stopped at the same moment. She sighed to herself and set her phone back down. Then he was just in the house, most likely downstairs to do somethimg to help him sleep that wouldn’t disturb her. She grumbled to herself and settled back into bed without a second thought about it.

Sleep was just in her grasp when a loud crashing came throughout the house. Her eyes snapped back open, and she shot up in bed. “What the fuck?” came the simple question as CJ pushed the covers back off, snatched her phone from the table, and shuffled off to the doorway. She let off a soft groan as her legs dared threaten to buckle under her from the pain from her hips and thighs. She may love her partner, but his rough handling of her during sex didn’t always strike a good note with her. She pushed the pain away as she leaned against the doorway to peak out into the hallway. Nothing out there caught her attention as she shined the phone light out.

CJ dragged her hand along the wall to keep her balance as she shuffled along and swung the phone to shine around to try to see what had made the loud noise. Must be downstairs then, the thought came as she finished off checking the muscial room at the end. The slight fear settled in her stomach as she spun back around to head down the stairs, another soft groan leaving her lips from the descent. He hands faintly shook as she reached the bottom, hesitation mingled in with the fear, silently creeping up her spine. CJ shoved it away once more to take a few padding steps out. Now that she was on the ground level, she could clearly hear what sounded like glass being crunched underfoot. That wasn’t normal, even for Lutrin to be awake at this time. The unusual sound made her swiftly snap her phone light off and rely on the moonlight spilling through the open curtains and her muscle memory of the house layout to grope her way about.

CJ peered about the open living room and kitchen, instantly being drawn to the open fridge door. That definitely wasn’t normal for Lutrin to carelessly leave the door open. She silently moved about to the living room portion and tried to stick to the darker parts of the house. She kept her eyes and ears strained to try to catch anything else. That’s when what she only suspected to be a dark spot from behind the fridge door to twitched violently, a snarl coming from the black mass. CJ froze in her tracks at this new development just as the scent of raw meat and blood reached her nose. She gagged at the mingled scent, wanting to retreat her split second sound as the mass moved in one fluid motion to snap its supposed head at her.

She couldn’t help but stare right back at it. It had bared teeth in a frozen snarl, revealing what could only be bloodstained teeth with flattened ears against an… extremely fluffy head -- that confused and amused the girl for a split second --; eyes that seemed to dig right into her skull from the intensity of the glare. CJ flinched back from all of this and quickly went to shuffle back towards the staircase to make a hasty retreat. Another mistake as the thing moved with such speed that would seem impossible for such a large creature. She barely had time to register what was happening before she forced her legs to move even faster and scramble up the stairs. Adreneline pumped through her system as she clung to her phone in one hand and fumbled with the other to grab anything to help haul herself up. CJ scarcely heard the thing behind her; her attention solely focused on her mission back to the bedroom. She whiped around to slam and lock the door right behind her when she made it back to her little safe room.

Breath came and went too quick and shallow. CJ grabbed at her burning chest as she stared at the door. She could hear the thing shuffling behind it, snarling and growling to itself as it tried to claw its way through. She kept her attention strained on the door as she tried to catch her breath and calm her hammering heart. After what seemed like an eternity, the clawing ceased, followed by a decrease in the growling. She still had her eyes remain on the door for a few minutes longer before she let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in. As CJ made her way back to the bed, she held out her phone a little to consider attempting to contact anyone about what she had just experienced. No… she couldn’t tell anyone other than her partner about this, at least for right now. She flicked her gaze to the door for a second before getting back under the covers, shaking the whole time from full-fledged fear.

CJheld her phone close to her once again, finding some comfort in it before she snatched up a pillow from the other side of the bed to cuddle close to. She wanted to forget about this whole time, pretend it was some fucked up nightmare, pretend it never happened, but she couldn’t shake the intensity of the gaze from the creature with eyes too bright for the dimly lit kitchen. She’d ask in the morning. She’d try to get over it as soon as possible. She just wanted it answered to get the fear out of her system, fear for her and her partner.  
Just what was that thing she saw…?

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDA FIX THIS UP SO BAD but im lazy, oh well  
> not beta'd so if you catch anything just comment below or something
> 
> also cj belongs to my good friend g so check her out on twitter @ alasshin or dA @ cumrags
> 
> find me:  
> twitter @ zomnics  
> dA @ dreameat3r  
> tumblr @ skydecoder


End file.
